In operating a wrench or a spanner such as for loosening a bolt nut from a rusty bolt, it may require a great force for rotating the nut trying to loosen the nut and the bolt so that a longer pipe P may be temporarily jacketed onto the wrench or spanner W as shown in FIG. 7 to increase a force arm and momentum for an easier opening of the bolt and nut. However, the pipe P may be slipped or released from the wrench handle to influence its operation.
It is therefore expected to disclose a wrench having a telescopic handle which can be optionally adjusted to a desired length for a convenient spanning operation therefor.